Ryloth: A New Peril - Sex
by GerdavR
Summary: Sex-scenes for "Ryloth: A New Peril". Lemon/smut/M/M/F. Warning: Spoilers for the story and explicit content. As requested by some of my readers I wrote extended versions of some of my chapters.
1. Chapter 17 - Theron

"If you would excuse me," said Theron suddenly and stood up, "I am not feeling well – probably a little reminder of the famous Organa hospitality." He glanced at Kalda, whose facial expression changed from angry to worried. Theron avoided the looks from the Imperials – he knew that it was a sign of weakness to simply run from the questions and the insinuations concerning his mother, but he couldn't pull himself together – he had to get out… he had to breathe…

Theron strode out of the mess hall, and walked quickly into the direction of the med bay. But after a few meters he slowed down and wiped his face with both hands. Then he heard foot-steps behind him, Theron looked over his shoulder and saw Quinn approaching.

"Are you in need of medical assistance?" He asked, stuck-up and stoic as always.

Theron felt heat crawl up his cheeks. He wasn't really 'in need of medical assistance' but since he had stormed out of the dining room like a pubescent kid he decided not to add to his embarrassment by admitting to Quinn that he just couldn't take the heat.

"Yeah, thanks Major," he replied.

Quinn simply gestured to the Medbay and Theron entered the very room he had left only an hour ago. He went to the bedside and sat on it, facing Quinn who pulled a scanner from one of the many drawers in the Medbay.

"Describe your symptoms," said Quinn and activated the scanner.

"There is not much to describe, I just feel sick in the stomach – perhaps imperial food doesn't agree with me." Theron smiled at Quinn, but the man just stared at him.

"I can give you drugs to suppress the nausea, Agent Heian."

"Okay." Theron sighed.

He turned and began to rummage in one of the cupboards. Theron heard how somebody approached; he wasn't surprised to see Badesh stepping into the doorway. The Sith crossed his arms and simply nodded to Quinn.

After taking the pills Theron removed his jacket and his shirt. Quinn palmed his chest, his hand were surprisingly warm. He already felt better, Theron doubted that the pills worked so fast – he had simply calmed down a bit. After Quinn had finished his examination Badesh spoke up.

"Quinn, would you excuse us? I would like to ask Agent… Shan a few additional questions. And please see to it that we aren't disturbed."

Theron didn't like the sound of that – he tensed up immediately.

"My Lord," Quinn left the Medbay and let the door slide shut behind him.

Theron thought that he should take the initiative. "So, fire away – or do you only want to rub in that I hadn't the stomach to discuss my relationship with my mother in front of five Imperials?"

The tall pure-blood remained silent and simply stared at him with his bright orange eyes. Theron grew nervous.

"Fine, mind if I ask a question?"

"No."

"Do Sith believe in love?"

Badesh looked surprised and answered calmly: "We believe in passion. Love is a weakness."

Theron scoffed. "Oh the irony, both Sith and Jedi think that love is a weakness…" He continued with a quieter voice. "But you don't believe that, do you? The way you bent down to Quinn and caressed him… and then you hugged and carried Vette with a softness I never thought possible from the likes of you. You love them. You stormed a fucking Organa fortress and killed at least three dozen people to save them." Theron realised how much it still bothered to talk about what had happened on Alderaan.

"53 people and 36 droids to be exact. And the three people in the basement." Badesh mumbled.

Theron felt how anger and sadness took hold of him. "I saw what you did to them, you and your companions are probably to most fucked-up group I have ever seen, and that means something coming from me. And yet… I envy you."

"You seemed… disappointed to see me in the basement. Why?"

Theron was surprised that Badesh had registered his emotions in a situation like this, he cleared his throat. "I guess it was quite the realisation – the holy Grand Master, the brightest and wisest Jedi of her time didn't feel my distress or decided that I wasn't important enough to warrant rescuing. But right next to me two Imps managed to contact their evil, depraved Sith Lord through the force even though they aren't even force-sensitive or blood-related to him. And said Sith cared enough to show up and kick the shit out of the thugs who had tortured his friends." Theron said sharply, but his vehemence was a thin-veiled attempt to suppress his tears.

Badesh looked uncomfortable. "You give me too much credit. I am a sadist – I killed the soldiers because it pleased me."

"I didn't dispute that you are a sadist – I just called you 'depraved' didn't I? But that doesn't change the fact that you dropped whatever you were doing and came to Vette's and Quinn's rescue. And that was so unbearable for me – I couldn't sit there listening to Nina who seriously considered to ransom me back to my mother who not only doesn't care but also sends dishonest gifts like that fucking mug! 'For my beloved son'! The gall of that woman!" Theron was downright angry and he despised himself for his inability to stay strong, he looked down and wiped his face with his right hand.

Theron took a deep breath and wanted to tell Badesh to leave him alone, but when he lifted his gaze he was taken aback: Badesh had crossed the distance between them and stood now right next to his bedside.

Theron flinched when he felt the Sith's large hands on his cheeks. Before he could react Badesh had already pressed his pierced lips on his. Theron couldn't act, he couldn't even think.

Finally the kiss ended and Badesh panted: "My little Jedi… your anger is so very sweet… Let me taste it."

Theron wanted to protest, but before he could gather his thoughts Badesh let his left hand slide into Theron's pants and begun to stroke his member. Then he kissed him again, rougher than before. He even bit him a little in his lower lip. Theron couldn't help himself, he moaned under Badesh's surprisingly delicate touch and before he could stop himself he kissed back.

Badesh broke the kiss and whispered hotly: "My sweet little Jedi… say the word and we will stop." But of course he continued to stroke Theron, who felt himself getting stiff.

Instead of answering Theron moaned again, it felt so good and he simply ignored the concerns that it was probably not the best idea to get intimate with a Sith. He groaned in protest as Badesh pulled his hand out of his trousers, but Badesh had only stopped to hastily pull Theron's pants down – with a growl he threw them away. Theron still lay on the bed and Badesh stood at its foot, looking at Theron with lust. But to his surprise the Sith didn't continue in his passionate attack, instead he be let his hand wander across Theron's legs. Theron closed his eyes and leaned back, feeling the caress of one of the most feared Sith in the galaxy excite him more than it should. He felt how the hand drew nearer to his erection and held his breath for a moment before the hand touched him again.

After a few strokes Badesh pulled his shorts down, Theron opened his eyes for a moment and looked down on himself, the Sith stared at his erection while he disposed of Theron's underwear. This sight turned Theron even more on and he leaned back and closed his eyes again, waiting for Badesh's soft touch. Suddenly he felt a tongue slide up and down his length, the sensation was so unexpected that he almost jumped. At the same time Badesh began to stroke the sensitive skin between his manhood and his entrance. It was almost enough to send Theron over the edge.

"S… Slowly… or I'm going to finish too fast," he whispered and wished at the same time that Badesh would continue.

But the caress stopped altogether and Theron felt like waking up from a pleasant dream, he blinked a few times and leaned on his elbows to get a better look at Badesh who was standing at the lower half of the bedside, panting heavily. He reached up to his robes and with a few movements they slid onto the ground, revealing a very muscular and scarred body. His chest was covered with a black tattoo – there was something very alluring about it.

Theron quickly got up and began to trace the contour of the tattoo with soft kisses, the chest ridges of the pure-blood felt strange against his lips, but at the same time they excited him. Badesh leaned down to the smaller man and kissed him almost chastely on his neck. Theron looked up and Badesh lifted his hand to Theron's face and caressed his right cheek with the back of his hand before he captured his lips in a very soft kiss.

Although the kiss wasn't nearly as passionate as the kisses before it still aroused Theron and he got a little impatient, he hooked his fingers in the waistband of Badesh's shorts and pulled them down in a quick movement. He cupped Badesh's butt cheeks with both his hands and enjoyed their firmness, to his joy Badesh mirrored his movements and began to caress his back-side as well. Theron finally broke the kiss and grabbed Badesh's manhood hastily, it was already stiff and Theron smiled when he heard a surprised moan from the Sith, it seemed he hadn't expected him to be so forward. Theron looked Badesh straight in the eyes as he moved his hand up and down.

He kept staring as Badesh went slowly down on his knees, it was mesmerizing to watch how he opened his mouth and finally took Theron in his mouth, at first his lip piercings felt a little too cool on Theron's skin, but after the first few seconds they added immensely to his pleasure. Theron felt each one of them caress his length. He lost himself in a sexual haze and enjoyed the sensations; he was only startled when he felt how his butt cheeks were spread slightly apart. A finger touched his entrance ever so softly. Theron flinched, even in his aroused state Theron realised that something was strange: Badesh was still licking and sucking his member and caressed his testicles with his left hand while he obviously used his right hand to caress the sensitive skin at his entrance… Theron tore open his eyes, only to meet with Badesh's gaze. The Sith had an almost mischievous look in his eyes, and suddenly Theron realised that a force-sensitive had his ways without using his hands.

From the corner of his eye Theron saw how a tube floated towards Badesh, it stopped in mid-air and the cap opened itself. Badesh didn't stop moving his mouth as he used the Force to press some kind of lube on his now outstretched right hand.

Theron tensed up as soon as Badesh's intention became clear. He had never… but at the same time he was expectant and excited about it. Up until now it had been an immense pleasure, he didn't want it to stop. His thoughts were once more derailed when Badesh began to massage his entrance, Theron's breathing became ragged and had to focus lest he wouldn't flinch again. Despite his best efforts he clenched as Badesh slid one of his fingers inside him. It felt weird and Theron was about to tell Badesh that he didn't like… but suddenly a wave of pleasure washed over him when the finger brushed a particularly sensitive spot. Theron inhaled sharply and all thought of telling Badesh to stop was banished from his mind.

He was so absorbed by his ecstasy that he hadn't even noticed that Badesh had added a second finger, he only realised it when he registered dimly that Badesh had begun to work on loosening him up.

Theron lost himself again in the waves of pleasure that rolled through him and felt his climax building up. He grabbed Badesh's hair to hold him in place and moaned more loudly.

Suddenly the caress ended altogether and Theron had a rude awakening from his sexually induced stupor. Badesh growled and stood up quickly, then bent down and bit Theron in his shoulder. The pain shocked Theron at first but at the same time it was such an animalistic act that he felt vivified. As quickly as Badesh had bitten him he stopped and grinned at Theron. With a mere gesture of his hand he lifted him off his feet and moved him through the air on the bedside again. As soon as Theron's back had made contact with the mattress Badesh rushed to him and grabbed both his legs at the hollow of his knees and lifted him up. The Sith positioned himself between his legs.

Theron became a little queasy and said in a hushed voice: "Wait… I…"

"Don't worry… I will be gentle," panted Badesh and with a flick of his right hand Theron felt how something invisible wrapped around his manhood and begun to move up and down in a firm but soft touch.

"Do you want me to stop?" whispered Badesh.

Theron was still a little unsure but finally he was overcome by his arousal and his curiosity. "No"

Badesh pressed his manhood against Theron's lubed entrance. Theron leaned on his elbows and watched. Although it hurt at first when Badesh entered him it still aroused him extremely to see Badesh's lust-riddled face, when he moved slowly further in. He waited for a few seconds and glanced at Theron who slightly nodded before he began to move. Every time Badesh pressed in he brushed Theron's sensitive spot and after a few thrusts he felt how he was quickly approaching his climax.

"Badesh…" he moaned, he hadn't to say more.

The Sith looked him straight in the eye as he moved faster and intensified the force grip on his manhood. Theron almost lost it but he tried to hold back, after a few more thrusts he finally bit himself in his lower lip and squeezed his eyes shut when he climaxed. The deep moan that came from Badesh and a warm, unknown feeling inside him indicated that the Sith had reached his peak as well.

Both still panted as Badesh pulled out of Theron.

Theron opened his eyes again and saw his own remains of pleasure on his stomach. And as his arousal wore down, it suddenly hit him what he had done

Theron let himself fall on his back and buried his face in his hands, shame washed over him. He heard how Badesh grabbed some kind of cloth and was taken back when he realised that the Sith started to clean him with care. Theron leaned again on his elbows and watched how the Sith calmly wiped him. There was so much softness in Badesh's movement that Theron felt immediately better about himself. Badesh finished up and stepped next to the head of the bed. He caressed Theron's cheek with his left backhand and whispered: "Do you want to take a shower?"

Strangely enough Theron felt an iron grip around his heart. Seeing Badesh so content and knowing that he couldn't… Theron smiled feebly. "Yes, that would be great…"


	2. Chapter 25 - Quinn

Quinn sat with a bare chest on a bedside in the Medbay and palmed his shoulder – it seemed that the blaster shot had healed well. He thought again about the events that had led to his – absolutely unforgivable – inattentiveness that had enabled Theron to take him hostage.

Badesh leaned against the wall next to the doorway and watched how Quinn put additional kolto on his shoulder. Quinn thought about apologizing again for his mistake, but before he could make up his mind Vette entered.

"Theron and Kalda are both in the cargo room; I double-checked their shackles." She sat down on the bed next to Quinn and gave him a peck on his cheek. "I'm sorry, Mal. But I still feel sorry for them."

Quinn loved the way how Vette cared about everybody – it was undoubtedly unbecoming of an imperial soldier, but he couldn't help himself. "I understand," he said quietly, "as stated before – he obviously didn't want to kill me. It was an act of desperation."

Badesh drew closer and leaned against the bedside. "We can't let them go; it is imperial law that every force-sensitive should be brought to Korriban."

Vette stared at him. "What? You want Theron to become a Sith? He would never do that – heck, he is even too soft to be a spy."

"I know…" replied Badesh hesitantly.

Quinn decided to side with Vette. "My…" he begun, but then he corrected himself, "Badesh, there might be another way to deal with the agents." Quinn stood up and crossed his arms. "We could discredit them with the Republic in a way that would make it impossible for them to ever work the SIS again."

Badesh stared him right in his eyes for about 10 seconds before he looked away. Quinn didn't feel uncomfortable about the way he was stared at – it wasn't the first time the pure-blooded Sith had looked at him this way. Finally Badesh cleared his throat: "What do you have in mind?"

"We should commend them officially for their service for the Empire and make sure that the SIS learns about it."

Vette shook her head. "But they will never defect."

Quinn registered that Badesh looked … upset. He was quite certain that it hadn't to do with his suggestion. His gaze lingered a moment too long on Badesh's face, he turned to face Vette. Quinn was surprised to feel … excited, no aroused. Was it the fact that he stood so close to Vette … and Badesh. Quinn focused again on the topic at hand: "That's not necessary – the point is that they can't return into republic service. Should they ever be back in the graces of the SIS their information about us will be at least obsolete."

Quinn smiled at Vette, a certain glint in her eye indicated that she felt it too. He felt how his pants became thighter, Quinn usually had excellent self-control, but seeing Vette looking at him this way reminded him of their last shared intimate encounter. Quinn tried to calm down by thinking about the imperial census data he had received a few days ago, but all his efforts were in vain:

Vette smiled at him, but it wasn't a gentle smile. She lifted her hand and caressed his cheek with it. Her slender fingers moved across his jawline, Quinn felt electrified by the touch and stepped closer to her.

Vette's breath quickened, she stood up from the bedside and put her other hand on Quinn's face – he was now completely aroused; only Vette managed to get him this far by simply touching him. Quinn hadn't forgotten about Badesh, on the contrary: he was keenly aware of his presence. It added to his excitement and possibly also to Vette's – after all they had already admitted to each other that they both felt attracted to him…

Quinn wasn't surprised to see how Vette turned her gaze away from him to Badesh, her lips opened ever so slightly, Quinn had to fight not to ravish her with kisses. Vette helped him out: She turned her attention again on him and slipped her tongue in his mouth. Quinn embraced her and kissed her passionately. Vette brushed against his growing erection and Quinn lowered his right hand between her legs and stroked her lightly. They stood together for a moment and caressed each other, before Quinn pulled himself together and broke the kiss; he almost felt Badesh's gaze and wanted … he didn't know what he wanted, he just set his sights on the Sith and knew that he had to touch him.

Quinn put his hand on Badesh's chest and leaned closer.

"Permission to kiss you, my Lord?"

Badesh's closed his bright orange eyes before he slowly leaned down and kissed Quinn almost coyly. He embraced him and began to explore Quinn's mouth with his tongue. Quinn replied in kind and was surprised to discover that not only Badesh's lips were pierced, his tongue was too. It thrilled him to touch it and the kiss intensified. Quinn was almost a little disappointed when Badesh ended the kiss; Badesh reached out to Vette and she stepped closer. The Sith pulled her close and begun to caress her lekkus, Quinn felt her heat and trailed her slender figure with his fingers. Finally Badesh kissed her, but it seemed very hesitant. She grabbed him and kissed him hotly while slowly stripping Badesh's robe from him.

Quinn had seen his Lord naked on countless occasions, but he felt like he saw him for the first time in all his beauty when the robe fell on the ground: Quinn wanted to caress his strong muscles and his powerful frame and inhaled sharply before he stepped behind him and placed a soft kiss on his spine. He couldn't stop himself, he kissed his way down while caressing Badesh's exquisite muscles with his fingertips.

Quinn reached around with his right hand to caress Badesh's manhood, but his searching fingers were met with Vette's who apparently had had the same idea. Together they slid up and down, drawing a deep moan from Badesh. It was amazing how well they worked together. Quinn felt his pants tighten further and pulled Badesh's shorts down with a swift movement. Quinn felt how Vette grabbed Badesh's erection at the base of his manhood; she was about to take him into her mouth. Quinn opened his own pants and pulled his shorts down. He began to stroke himself as he heard how Badesh's breathing became ragged.

Finally he let his manhood go and leaned forward to Badesh's magnificent butt. Quinn cupped it with his hands, squeezing it a little. Then he spread the cheeks apart with both his hands. Seeing Badesh's tight ring of muscles right before him excited him, it was the ultimate breach of … protocol. Quinn leaned in and touched Badesh's entrance with the tip of his tongue. The Sith flinched but Quinn stayed his course. Badesh groaned and Quinn could feel how Vette brushed his manhood with her hand – he took her hand with his left and guided her to him, as soon as she begun to stroke him he slid closer and caressed her in return.

After a few moments Badesh's breathing became heavier and he moaned: "We need to slow down…"

Quinn stopped and got up, he quickly washed his mouth in the sink next to the bed. When he turned to face his lovers he was surprised to see that Vette now lay on the bedside and instructed Badesh with a hushed voice – he nodded and bent down to kiss her womanhood.

When Vette began to moan he quickly grabbed a tube of kolto-oil and pressed a considerable amount of gel on his right hand and covered mostly his index and his middle finger with it. Almost hastily he stepped behind Badesh and began to massage his entrance once more, Badesh was startled, but Quinn continued – he had liked it before after all. After caressing Badesh with his index finger, he pushed it about half an inch inside. Badesh grunted and Vette said "Ow!"

Quinn immediately stopped, and stepped next to Badesh and Vette. He saw that Badesh had bitten her in her thigh, but she was already moaning again – Badesh had buried his head again between her legs.

Quinn positioned himself once more behind Badesh and inserted his finger again, Badesh spread his legs enough for him to use his other hand to stroke himself. Carefully he opened the Sith up. After a while Quinn couldn't suppress his desires anymore, he quickly lubed his own erection with oil and entered Badesh slowly. The feeling alone almost sent him over the edge, but Quinn took a few deep breaths and begun to move; Badesh groaned with pleasure as he quickened his pace.

After a few thrusts Quinn couldn't hold back anymore, he gritted his teeth and kept going faster and harder. Finally he and Badesh climaxed together.

Quinn thought that he heard Badesh's muffled scream but he wasn't sure – he was completely lost in his own ecstasy. After a few additional thrusts Quinn literally collapsed on Badesh's broad back.

A few seconds he realised that Vette was still going, her moans and shouts indicated that she was about to finish too.

Quinn pulled out and stepped next to the bed – Badesh was still pleasuring her with his mouth and his fingers. Quinn used his left hand to caress her breast while kissing her, but before he could get moving the way she liked it Vette already came with a moan: "Yessssss!"

Badesh stopped his movements and let himself fall on the floor. Quinn sat down on a chair next to the bedside. They needed almost a minute to catch their breath.

Vette was the first to speak again: "Dips on the shower!" And with that she jumped up, grabbed her clothes and ran out of the Medbay before Quinn could object.

Badesh stood up, picked up his robe and kissed Quinn quickly on the mouth. "Let's relax in my room." He smiled in such a content way that Quinn was baffled at first.

"Of course… my Lord," Quinn replied playfully and denoted a small bow. But in the deepest recess of his mind he already berated himself for behaving the way he did with a superior – a powerful Sith nonetheless …


End file.
